Sonrisa Day
"That idiot's going to get herself killed." - everyone at some point Also Called Sunrise, Sunny Sonrisa Day (usually called Sunrise) is the One of Many Faces' first D&D character. She is the embodiment of the One's love of violence roughness, passion and craving for acceptance. Appearance A half-elf, Sunrise is smaller than humans; in fact, she is small for a half-elf, suggesting her human parent was rather short as well. By human approximation, she appears to be about 20 years old at the beginning of her adventures. She stands at 4’9” and weighs 80 pounds; her muscles, though strong, are lean and do not look like much. Her short, black hair sticks up, and her angular face bears old tribal tattoos - a line of dots marching across the bridge of her nose and under her gray eyes. Her ears are not as long and pointed as those of a full-blood elf, but they are enough so that they would not be mistaken for a human's. She usually dresses in the furs and hides of beasts she herself has slain. Her "relaxed" wear is a hide tube shirt decorated with bone fragments and a fur skirt. In most casual situations, she wears a leather jerkin over her shirt and hide pants beneath her skirt. Armor goes over all of this whenever combat is anticipated. Before Toivoton Syvyys sent her away as an infant, she noted that Sunrise has her father's hair and her maternal grandfather's eyes. Stephen B., who met Sunrise in his travels, noted that she has softer but recognizable versions of her mother's features (though he was unaware of her lineage). Over the course of her adventures, she grows to her full height, 4'11", and gains 10 pounds of (still lean) muscle. Back Story A half-elf foundling, Sunrise was raised by a barren human barbarian of the Waylander tribe. Despite demands to abandon the tiny child, Sunrise’s adoptive mother proved her own strength by fighting to keep her. Smaller than her peers due to her elven blood, Sunrise drew strength from the same, managing to hold her own amongst them. The barbarians ridiculed her size, but not her prowess. At adulthood, she decided to set off on her own and make her way in the world, away from the barbarians who associated muscle mass with worth. Involvement Since setting off to find adventure and acceptance, Sunrise whisks around several different worlds. First appearing in Baeric after being magically teleported by unknown forces for unknown reasons, she contributes her brash personality and penchant for hitting things to the large group during the short-lived First Campaign. Her time with them changes the course of her life, for she makes connections previously thought closed to her. It is during this campaign that she collects the first and only sentimental object she carries for a long time: the Mourning Star, titled and kept in honor of Lucius Malbourne. Upon being teleported back to her home world, she makes her way to Dremida for a silly and out-of-character romp that introduces her to her best friend, Hannalore. Afterward, she travels through Holfrar, partaking in the Christmas OS in which DM-Santa-Claus gives her a new toy to play with: Huruk Axe-Scorn. Ever capricious, she grows bored of him after about a week and wanders off to find new adventures, leading to her participation in the The Undead OS in the same world. This venture is taxing for Sunrise, as she wakes up as a zombie a quarter of the way through and, after being "restored" (though she does not mention it due to confusion and a desire to continue fighting things, her normal-looking body feels almost foreign to her), nearly goes into cardiac arrest. She disappears after this. Her current whereabouts are unknown. Personality Despite her crude ways, Sunrise manages to survive in the more delicate society, but she retains her nomadic tendencies, never staying in one place long. She seeks not gold or some great purpose but entertainment and acceptance. She does earn enough gold to survive in civilization, yes, but she is capable of living without in the wilds. Her conscious demands certain actions from her, of course, but mostly she seeks adventures. Beliefs Without any set deity, Sunrise invokes the spirit of the land, whichever land she happens to be in at the time, to lend her its strength, and her feats in this land honor the land. She is chaotic good, having no stock for man’s laws and seeing disputes as settled by fights, but her conscious generally directs her to act in a manner labeled as good. She bases others’ worth on their ability to hold their own in a fight, though their honor has some influence on her opinion. She sees magic, sneaking, and ranged fighting as cowardly and weak, though she will tolerate those who use these styles as long as they are not cruel. Refusing to fight someone is her greatest insult, reserved only for those she views as so weak that they are not worth her strength. Fighting Style Despite her slim muscles, her strength and durability equal that of her human barbarian peers. Her weight, however, makes her susceptible to being thrown. Literally, she cannot hold her ground; a good hit will send her flying. She can deliver an equal hit, but the weight of her opponents can keep them rooted to the ground. She uses blunt weapons and sheer force to pummel her enemies; though not trained to be particularly fast, she tries to dodge to evade blows. Wrestling, however, is a different story; without trying to knock each other into the air, anything goes. Relationships with Other Characters Sunrise forms attachments easily but, ever traveling, does not usually maintain them. She longs for acceptance and, while critical of most people's fighting styles, generally treats others kindly, as she wants to be treated. Once she has formed a strong friendship with another, she allows them to call her "Sunny". Toivoton Syvyys: Sunrise's biological mother who sent her away. She does not know her. Bekken Gall: Her mother's best friend, Bekken took Sunrise to the barbarian woman who raised her. She does not know her, either. Aloisia Pendragon: A paladin who beats Sunrise in an arm-wrestling match, thus winning the latter's admiration, during The First Campain. Lucius Malbourne: A strong member of the party in The First Campaign, Sunrise feels a small measure of attachment to him and keeps the morning star -- dubbed the "Mo'u'''rning Star" -- he gives her mere hours before his death as proof of his existence and importance. 'Damian: The thief is one of many people Sunrise does not give much thought to during The First Campaign, given his preference for stealth over combat. His appearance in the The Undead OS did not change her opinion of him, though their familiarity lent them something like friendship. '''Hannalore: Sunrise's best friend, whom she encounters during an unnamed and possibly non-canon OS. Hawk: They sort of know each other, despite the Internet connection's best attempts to keep them apart. Stephen B.: A wizard Sunrise meets during the Christmas OS, he intrigues her by wielding not just spells but also a lance. She considers him a decent person if not very strong. Met again during The Undead OS, their previous familiarity bred something close to friendship. Huruk Axe-Scorn: A fellow barbarian, this rough half-orc interests Sunrise when they work together in the Christmas OS -- so much so that she challenges him to a wrestling match to determine if he would make an acceptable toy. He beats her; she decides he would indeed be fun. Ironfist the Ghost Puncher: While Sunrise greatly approved of his preferred method of dealing with problems during the The Undead OS, several disagreements led to her wishing to fight him in the unfriendly way. She considers him a bothersome ally to have, despite his usefulness. Michael: They will meet and become good friends. Just noting this for now. Appears In * The Old God's Armageddon (The First Campaign) * unnamed and possibly non-canon OS * Christmas OS * The Undead OS Category:Player Characters Category:ManyFacedOne